deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub Zero vs Stitch
Sub Zero vs Stitch is a"What if" episode that featured Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat and Stitch from Lilo & Stitch. Description Episode 8- Mortal Kombat vs Lilo & Stitch! Two best characters are engage in Kombat! Who will win? Sub Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei or Stitch, Experiment 626. Prelude Wiz: Human vs Alien, Dark vs Light... These two deadly heroes are legendary. Boomstick: When it comes a battle Between dark and gritty and light heartd, your know shit is about to get real. Wiz: Sub Zero, The grandmaster of the lin kuei. Boomstock: And Stitch, experiment 626. Wiz: For the first time ever, we bring the man who voice Stitch is Chris Sanders. Boomstick: Chris said he know about Stitch and he know how the battle ends. Wiz: This means we have to analyze anything about Sub Zero to determine the fight. Boomstick: he's wizard and i'm boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and Skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sub Zero Boomstick: In the cold mountains of China, the Lin kuei are legendary clan of Chinese ninjas Wiz: they are most likely China's take on ninjas since Japan did it. Anyway, They are two brothers who carried the Title called Sub Zero. The first brother named Bi-han who was (as we all know) the first Sub Zero. Boomstick: But it was Short lived when the Shirai Ryu's deadliest warrior: Scorpion have shown up. The biggest probelm, He was a Demon from the Netherrealm aka Mortal Kombat's Hell. Scorpion performed his first fatality on Sub Zero in Mortal Kombat (1992). Wiz: This Cause a Huge Dishonor on the Lin Kuei. Kuei Liang took his brother's name and take vengeance on Scorpion. He faced some of the combatants from previous tournament. He visit Shao Kahn to ask him to bring Scorpion. Boomstick: But the Lin Kuei easily captured him and turn into a robot. but it was (Again) short lived. for some reason, He got out the suit in Mkx. Wiz: Anyway, Let's Talk about his special moves. Sub Zero throw his ice grenade at the opponent and it exploded the body. Wiz: The First Special move is the ice ball, a Projective that can freeze his opponent for a free hit. It have two enhanced forms: a Ice beam or a bigger ice ball. Boomstick: Next move is Ground Freeze. It can stop his opponents by freeze their feet. Wiz: The original move is called was ice puddle, a move where his opponent temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. Boomstick: The slide was his best move. He freezes the side of his shoes and slides across the floor. This move is best known for making combos and follow up to his uppercut. Wiz: The Ice Clone was design to fool his opponents by freeze them if they hit the clone. he can also make Icy weapons such as Frost hammer, Kori blade and ice Draggers. He can teleport with a move called Tombstone Teleport. To do it, he must turn his body into ice, fall backwards into the ground, and reappear behind his opponent. Boomstick: Don't forget his trusty ice burst, a move that he sends out a pulsing wave of ice. He use Ice aura, a move that increase his defensive to survive some attacks. Last but not least. Barrier of Frost. If his ice clone was worthless, then he got a back up plan. Wiz: Barrier of Frost was a close range shield that can stop projective and freeze his opponents who attacks him. Ice saker, he can emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. Boomstick: But the icing on the cake is his X-ray attack: Deep Freeze. Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's stomach, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. He also have a list of finishers such as the ice grenade, it can exploded the opponent's body in half. Having an ice day, He can freeze his opponent's legs and rip their upper body. Wiz: but his famous finsher is none other than the spine rip. Basic but brutal finsher that can rip their spine. Sub Zero perform the spine rip on Johnny cage in Mortal Kombat (2011). Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: He also carry a powerful artifact called the dragon medallion. It Enhances his power to near-omnipotent level. He also have the strength to rip someone's spine. Wherever it is the head or the back, anyone will suffering from this brutal pain. Boomstick: Sub Zero have fought some dangerous fighters such as Ermac, Reptile, Goro and Kintaro. But his biggest battles is Scorpion and his undead brother: Bi-Han aka Noob Saibot. Wiz: Sub zero does have some weakness such as Kombatants have more experience than him and have different type of Special moves that can counter his special moves. but he have strong chance to conquer them. Boomstick: Like the time, he fought Ermac, a soul fusion warrior who shown his true strength by blow up Jax's arms. Guess what? He defeat him in Kombat. Hell, He defeat Scorpion, a Demon from the netherrealm and the killer of his older brother. He also defeat Sektor and Cyrax ,former Allies of the lin kuei clan. Wiz: Sub Zero have fought deadly opponents and save earthrealm time after time. He is a survivor means that he will keep the Lin Kuei from Sektor and Tekunin. Boomstick: Gods, Humans, Demons and Robots... No one should stop this deadly Lin Kuei Warrior. Sub Zero: This fight will be your last! Stitch Wiz: Somewhere in the galaxy, the United Galactic Federation was run by it's leader: Grand councilwoman. Boomstick: There are alien version of our government. You know... Civilization. Wiz::True. They protect the planets until one day... a mad scientist named Jumba jookiba was asserted for forillegal genetic experimentation. Boomstick: This extremely destructive, weaponized living creature was built irresistibly drawn to large cities where it back up plumbing, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe. Which is I have no idea. Wiz: They called him experiment 626 but on earth... His name is Stitch. Lilo: Hi. Stitch:hhe... Hi. (Stitch give lilo a hug) Lilo: Wow. Wiz: Stitch is a ailen dog of Lilo Pelekai, a girl who only live with her sister Nani. Boomstick: As you see, her parents die of car accident. So, it make sense that she make him as a family dog and possibly... A brother? Stitch: She's touching me. She's touching me. Lilo: I'm not touching you. Stitch: You're touching me! Lilo: I'm not touching you. Stitch: AAGH! YOU'RE TOUCHING ME! Lilo: I'm not touching you. Stitch: Touching Me! Lilo: It's free air Stitch lick Silvia on lilo Lilo: Eww Boomstick: Shit. Wiz: As a highest experiment level of the 6 series (Doomsday), Stitch is designed to be jumba's ultimate killing machine. Boomstick: Don't underestimate the size of this little fellow. His power is unbelievable for a creature so small. Wiz: He have super strength, Speed and durability. He can think faster than super computer. He is bulletproof, fireproof and shockproof. Boomstick: Stitch can converse fluently in over 20 different languages and He can cook 372 recipes. He is an information repository, with a dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopedia, and experiment catalogue, and records every moment of his life, in a reserved portion of his brain that can theoretically store up to 300 PB. That's a lot of information and learning brain cells in one small little head. Wiz: that's not all. he have more abilities such as Electromagnetic Vision: His eyes can pick up various forms of light and he can filter out one or the other if necessary. Stitch can see in normal vision, during this mode, his eyes appear black in color. Furthermore, he can also magnify his vision. Night Vision: Eyes appear green. Infrared Vision: Eyes appear red. X-Ray Vision: Eyes appear bright green. He can climbing wall like gecko. Boomstick: His body is very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball and also to allow him to squeeze through tight spaces. His legs may be Small but their are powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. Wiz: He can hear and smell better than any other human. He have two forms. In his Alien form: he has three spines on his back, two antennae on his head, and can grow two extra pair of arms. In his dog: Stitch can hide his spines, antennae and extra pair of two arms in his body, taking the form of an ordinary Earth dog; he used this to become Lilo's dog. He also very skilled in hand in hand combat. Gantu: Ah! You're vile; you're foul; you're flawed! Stitch: Also Cute and Fluffy! (Stitch throw gantu right through jumba's ship.) Boomstick: Stitch have been throughout his life searching for his cousins. Wiz: Stitch may be Jumba's ultimate experiment but he does have some weakness. His cousins have each different abilities and some of them enable to defeat him. Snooty, experiment 227 has a ability to drain Snootonium from a victim's nostrils in seconds. Stitch is about 62% Snootonium, if this Snootonium is drained from his body, he will become temporarily exhausted from dehydration. He can't lift things over 3000lbs, that will be explain later at the end of the match. Another weakness is the fact that his super-sensitive hearing can lead to temporary deafness when exposed to sonic blasts, such as Yaarp's destructive sound blast. But His greatest weakness is aquaphobia aka the fear of water. Hawaii was surrounded by water and there is no place that Stitch can travel. Boomstick: It make sense because Hawaii is far away from United States of America. If he did try to swim, he sink like a stone in water. But it doesn't means he go down very quick. Wiz: True. Like the time he defeat Kixx (601), a Experiment is stronger and more drurble than him. He can survive a wave of Leroys. He cheated death when his molecular structure were gone and seconds later... He was revived. He can defeat experiments that are large then him such as Sprout (509) and Shortstuff (297). He defeat gantu countless times in the tv series. And last but not least, he throw the rock at the black hole and somehow, they survived. Not really sure that happen because black hole feats are impossible. Boomstick: Impossible or not. Stitch is always be Lilo's best dog ever... Or koala? Not sure what he is actually look like. Wiz: Let's just say he is more like a dog. Grand councilwoman: Who are you? (Ask to Lilo and Nani) Stitch: This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good Fight 10th Mortal Kombat Tornament. Final Round. Lilo and her family had gathered to watch stitch's last match. He had been matched up against some guy named Sub Zero. Lilo thought his name was funny, but she heard that he used ice to fight people, so she wished stich all the luck that he could get. Stitch and Sub Zero stepped into the ring. This was gonna get ugly. FIGHT! Stitch curled into a ball and rolled at sub zero. Sub lept over him and hurled a ball of Ice at the little blue alien. Stitch managed to dodge the attack. Stitch lept out of his ball form, and pulled a pair of plasma pistols from somewhere and fired a laser bolt at Zero. Subby teleported away and fired anouther ball of Ice at stitch. Stitch lept in the air and dodged the ball of Ice, and managed to shoot sub zero with the blaster, sending the ice ninja flying. Sub Zero Sighed in relief, as his saw the remains of his ice sheild. The blast had destroyed his sheild and still thrown him a good twenty feet. he knew if he got hit, he was gonna be in trouble. Sub zero summond the kori blade and teleported behind stitch, and swung the sword downwards in a brutal motion, meaning to decapitate the small creature. Stitch heard the air moving from sub's slash and he rolled to the side, drew a staff and blocked anouther strike. Sub zero swung again, and this time he managed to cut the staff in half. Stitch let out a small scream, and curled into a ball and rolled away from his icey foe. Sub Zero: Playing keep away are we? Let's see how you like this! Sub Zero charged a massive beam of ice, and fired at the ground, turning the entire arena into ice! Stitch was frozen solid. Stitch: *In thought:(Not good! Must think of a way to escape! Ah Ha! That's it!) Stitch drew a plasma pistol and shot the Ice he had been previoulsy trapped in and when the Ice exploded stitch was launched up into the sky, high above the arena. Sub zero looked up in surprise, only to see Stitch falling at break neck speed towrds him. Sub Zero teleported away agin and shot Beam of Ice into the air after stitch. Stitch was hit by the beam and hit the ground hard. Sub zero began to ice slide at stich. Stitch broke out of the ice just in time, and he managed to pull a chainsaw from somewhere and swung it at his ninja assalent. Sub zero jumped over the slash, and teleported to the other side of the arena. Sub Zero: He is smart, and very creative. But it seems his ranged optians are limited to those plasma pistols. I will exploit that! Sub zero fired a barrage of ice balls at stitch, who managed to dodge them. Sub zero fired again, aiming this time. stitch had more trouble dodging the attacks this time. Stitch was unaware that he was standing on very thin ice. On the elemental battlefeild, stitch had not noticed that the lake feild had frozen over, but from the constant blasts of plasma and ice being smashed, the ice over the water had thinned to being only one centiemter thick. Sub Zero Created an Ice hammer and he threw it a stitch. Sub Zero: Catch this freak! Stitch caugth the Ice hammer and fell throught the ice, in to the Icy lake. Sub Zero Then froze the remanis of the lake, just before stitch's head sunk below the lake. Stitch was stuck under water, being only suspended above water by an icy vice grip. Sub Zero walked over to Stitch and grabbed him by the throat. (Cue fatality riff) Sub Zero Pulled hard on stitch's neck until sickening POP sounded as stitch's head came of his shoulders, dragging his spine along with it. K.O *Stitch's Family is seen morning his loss. *Sub zero is seen with a trophy in his hands. Results Boomstick: That was cold! Wiz: Let's take a closer look into this match. from a surface look stitch was stronger, and while that may have been true when it came to lifting strength, stitch could not hope to match sub zero in striking strength/Destructive strength. Sub Zero's maximum striking strength / destructive strength is One Megaton or One million tons. Stitch's is around 180,000 tons, while impressive his strength is only 18% of subzero's strength. Speed, also gose to sub-zero as this ninja has dodged lightining, which moves at 220 million miles per hour. Stitch has avoided an explosion in his fight with Splody-Head, so we will use that for his speed. the average explosion moves at around 6,879 thousand miles per hour. fast, but thousands mabey even millons of time slower than sub zero. Duribility went to stitch, as splody-head's attack did destroy an island, so stitch holds a massive duribility edge of sub-zero's city level duribility. Arsenal was not great for either of the combants, but sub zero's was just better in the long run. stealth, teleportation and sliding was just to much for stitch. Boomstick: looks like stitch was Sub-par. Wiz: The winner is sub zero. Category:Dark and Gritty vs Light hearted themed Death Battles Category:"Mortal Kombat vs Lilo & Stitch" themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles